


It's a Pleasure

by ItsNacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Human AU, Human Names Used, M/M, Mischievious Fun, Russia only makes like a super short appearance, Same with Canada, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku wanted to mockingly laugh in response. That was such a lie. He knew the albino had heard! He’d been looking after all! What a pompous person! But that was not how Kiku was taught to deal with people so instead he smiled and spoke once more.</p><p>“I apologize stranger-san. I did not mean to leave you out. My name is Kiku Honda and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>Gilbert laughed. He hadn’t expected that. So he wasn’t that easy to crack. Pretty good, he thought. And yet at the same time he wondered if the Japanese was always that composed. He wasn’t too impressed just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea came from tumblr. I wrote it in a human AU this time though since I've been doing nothing but country names. I just tweaked it up a bit because I can. It was pretty much "two miserable people meeting at a wedding au" LOL. Instead, I wrote it taking place at a wedding reception and I immediately thought of AusHun for the wedding because I haven't written them yet! And they were actually my first Hetalia ship (my first hetero ship at least lol)! While this story seems to focus a bit on them at first, this story isn't about just them. I still consider this a Prupan fic because Aushun and everyone else are the connections between Kiku and Gilbert so yeah. And as for the FrUK at the end I just did it because I could. Sorry if I just threw you off right there. 
> 
> I also have this image of Aushun with Prussia (because I hardcore BROTP pruhun) that during Austria and Hungary's moments Prussia would be like the puppy Hungary wanted to keep around xD or aka the third wheel. It isn’t my intention to make it that way but that sort of happens when your childhood friend whom you hang around with is single and one of you is married (not saying he has to be with someone but he is quite a lonesome person let’s be honest). Hey at least the lonely union will meet~ My otpppppp. 
> 
> Oh one last thing! Warning towards the end. There's slight teasing involved... lol No sex but very evident arousal. K good day!

They were finally at the reception. Everyone amongst their friends had been invited and had been allowed to invite an extra one or two people. It was a beautiful evening in the lit up ballroom. Roderich hadn't allowed for another pianist to play the music because he easily filled that role. Nothing but the best was allowed for people's ears on his and Elizabeta’s wedding day. While Elizabeta freaked out over her dress fitting during preparations, Roderich actually freaked out over everything else including his own tuxedo and the fine brand/materials that his clothes would be made from. He had to look his best too!  
  
The Austrian held his wife close by her waist as they swayed side to side to the lovely music playing. Deep purple stared into bright green, how they both could get lost into each other’s eyes was wonderful. Elizabeta’s eyes were one of Roderich’s favorite sights. They were beautiful and entrancing. The green eyed brunette could feel her cheeks heat up from her husband’s gaze but it _finally_ happened. It wasn't a dream. She was really happy and honestly felt like an actual princess. He proposed to her and she said yes (of course she would say yes, she had patiently waited for that moment even though a part of her wondered if it'd ever happen). Roderich had been nothing but gentle with her through the whole relationship.

Throughout the reception they finally decided it'd be best to hear Roderich's own recorded music through speakers instead of him playing actual music he himself had composed because Elizabeta was already scolding him that she wished to dance with her husband! The fact a piano would steal her husband was more than a stab at her dignity. And she would not hold back on dragging him away from the damn thing. Yes his music was one of the most stunningly amazing sounds ever but it was her day too and she wanted her husband! And that was how they ended up dancing together.  
  
"I assume not everyone has arrived yet?" The Austrian asked.  
  
Elizabeta frowned. "Mm no. A few people still haven't shown up." She said looking over the male's shoulder.  
  
"You invited him didn't you?"  
  
Elizabeta avoided eye contact as she bit her lip.  
  
" _Elizabeta_."  
  
She closed her eyes shut but took a small peak at the Austrian that pouted at her.  
  
"Who would you be referring to?" She said playing dumb.  
  
Roderich raised an eyebrow and sighed shortly afterward. "Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. You know the one. Need I really go on?"  
  
"Ah... No you don’t... I did. Ha Ha! He was—he congratulated us and even gave me an early gift!" She defended.  
  
Roderich looked unamused at his wife. "He always knew how to pull your leg."  
  
"You're mad aren't you?" She said with her frown staying.  
  
"No. I just ... He _was_ invited. He's just a pain in the—Forgive my bluntness." He cleared his throat.  
  
She giggled at him not finishing his sentence. "I know but he means well and he cares in his own way."  
  
"Yes so I've been told."  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"I don't mind, as long as he—"

And the doors swung opened.  
  
"HEY LOSERS the awesome Gilbert has arrived kesesese!"  
  
Roderich could feel a headache coming. Elizabeta heavily sighed at her friend’s entrance though she should have expected it. The guests had just continued on with their chit chat once they realized who had arrived.  
  
The albino made his way across the room towards the newlyweds who had stopped dancing.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! I'm sure the party wasn't all that great without me anyway." He said grinning.  
  
Gilbert looked over to Elizabeta and her long white dress. He wondered why most wedding dresses had to look so sparkly.  
  
"Nice sparkles," was all he could muster up to say.  
  
He knew she looked pretty. Heck she was breathtakingly beautiful and while he would have said so, he much rather keep things humorous and light between them. They had already stated their feelings for one another long ago. She was his crush for the longest until he realized her feelings for him were simply a tender and honest friendship, similar to that of sibling love. It hurt for a bit but he learned to accept it because any kind of love was better than none. And she would always be important to him, despite their petty arguments. He certainly cared for her and only hoped for the best. She always looked Roderich's way. He knew from the moment those two met that she had fallen head over heels for the Austrian.  
  
Elizabeta smirked. "Thanks. Did you come with anyone?"  
  
Gilbert scratched his head sheepishly.  
  
Roderich hummed in acknowledgment already guessing that was a _no_. "Not even Francis and Antonio?"  
  
"Ah, nein. Antonio couldn't make it because of something with Lovino. And Francis is probably coming with Arthur."  
  
Roderich rolled his eyes. "Another fight? How tiresome those two are..."  
  
"They act more like a married couple." Elizabeta chuckled as Roderich and Gilbert shared an uncomfortable stare finally agreeing with one another for once.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you losers alone for now and go say hey to Matthew over at the other table."  
  
Elizabeta blinked along with Roderich. "Matthew?"  
  
"Ja, the Canadian. Short wavy blond hair?"  
  
Roderich and Elizabeta stayed staring dumbfounded.  
  
"Glasses? Light purple eyes?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Soft spoken? And for some reason people ignore him and don't notice him? Kind of like how you guys are doing right now?"  
  
No response again. Roderich simply looked lost but at least Elizabeta was trying to remember with her face looking focused.  
  
Gilbert grumbled to himself. " _Mein gott_ he's Alfred's younger brother!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" The newlyweds said in unison.  
  
"Ahh! Sorry sorry I forgot..." Elizabeta admitted feeling embarrassed.  
  
"It's hard to remember with such a small presence to be honest." Roderich defended.  
  
"Oi oi, that's not his fault. He's pretty cool. People are just giant shit—"  
  
Gilbert was interrupted by a loud familiar voice, almost able to compete with Gilbert's own. He was impressed.  
  
It was none other than Alfred. _Speak of the devil_ , Gilbert thought. He was pulling along a Japanese looking male who was much shorter and looked much younger than all of them if he were to be honest. Gilbert couldn't help but keep staring at the dark-haired male with onyx colored eyes. The pouty faced Japanese was pleading for the American to let go.  
  
"Alfred-san! Please let me go. I am more than capable of walking on my own."  
  
Alfred laughed as his sky blue eyes gleamed with happiness.  
  
"No way dude, you're slow!"  
  
He sighed letting himself get pulled along.  
  
Gilbert thought he was sort of adorable. He assumed that might have been Alfred's boyfriend? _Shame._ While Gilbert had mostly been attracted to women, there were rare times certain men caught his eye. He had no issue with it. Besides, it was much easier talking to guys... He was quite terrible with women if he were to admit it to himself.  
  
"Need I remind you Alfred-san I am old."  
  
_Eh? Old? Older than them? No way._ The Japanese must have been joking.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Keeks! I forget sometimes. But really dude you're not _THAT_ much older."  
  
They finally made it to the group and Gilbert was slightly disappointed he didn't get to hear more.  
  
"Yo!~ guys!" The dirty blond haired male with glasses said.  
  
Elizabeta smiled. "Hey Alfred. Glad you could make it. Who is this adorable person? A possible boyfriend~?" She teased as the Japanese male blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh! I'm right?!" She said getting her hopes up.  
  
Alfred laughed. "Nah. Kiku's a good friend.” He patted his friend’s back. “I hope you don't mind I invited him." He turned to Roderich ignoring the green eyed brunette’s gleaming eyes.  
  
The Austrian adjusted his glasses. "No. He looks much easier to tolerate than you."  
  
Elizabeta lightly smacked her husband's chest.  
  
Kiku wondered if Alfred even caught onto that comment but as always his friend seemed too oblivious to even care while Gilbert snickered. Kiku looked over to the albino, finally looking his way quite intrigued. The Japanese had never someone with his hair color let alone crimson red eyes that seemed to pierce through any stare. He looked intimidating but at the same time Kiku saw something more. Possible _loneliness_ —was he just like him? When he felt the other suddenly turn to make eye contact with a raised brow Kiku panicked and spoke turning his attention to the newlyweds.

"Ah, I apologize. I have not personally introduced myself yet. My name is Kiku Honda. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." He bowed.

  
  
Elizabeta and Roderich had no idea how to respond to that so they bowed as well. The Japanese gave a small smile.

  
“Nice to meet you as well Kiku! I hope you enjoy the reception and have fun!” The green eyed brunette said.

 

“Yes, please do enjoy. Now we’ll be on our way. The photographer wanted more shots of us.”

 

Elizabeta raised an eyebrow. “Roderich, don’t you think it’s been enough photos already? I’m actually tired of wearing this dress and heels. I swear I’m going to switch into sandals or go barefoot.”

 

As they walked off they heard the Austrian scoff. “It’s never enough Elizabeta. And if you wish to change into more comfortable clothing at least wait until our photo shoot is over.” He led her to the photographers on the other side of the room while she grumbled. 

Gilbert, Alfred, and Kiku were left alone.

 

“Wow, did they just ditch us?” Alfred said sounding offended.

 

“Alfred-san, it’s their wedding. It’s safe to assume they have probably been bombarded by guests all day long.”

 

“Ja, agreed with the Japanese guy.”

 

Kiku turned to Gilbert but Alfred spoke first. “His name’s Kiku dude, didn’t ya hear?”

 

“Hm? _Oh?_ He seemed to be talking to them so I wasn’t listening.”

 

Kiku wanted to mockingly laugh in response. That was such a lie. He knew the albino had heard! He’d been looking after all! What a pompous person! But that was not how Kiku was taught to deal with people so instead he smiled and spoke once more.

 

“I apologize stranger-san. I did not mean to leave you out. My name is Kiku Honda and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

Gilbert laughed. He hadn’t expected that. So he wasn’t that easy to crack. _Pretty good_ , he thought. And yet at the same time he wondered if the Japanese was always that composed. He wasn’t too impressed just yet.

 

“The name’s Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you too, Kiku.”

Kiku bowed and Gilbert bowed a bit lower in return.

Then Gilbert stuck out his hand. The Japanese male tilted his head in confusion.

“Figured we could say hello this way too.” The albino said smiling.

Kiku smiled again, but it didn’t look as _false_ this time. He seemed amused if anything. They shook hands. Alfred was just surprised at the exchange. He hadn’t ever seen Kiku get passive aggressive with someone he just met.

It wasn’t until they heard a bickering pair that brought them out of their own bubble and back to reality.

“You are a pain in the arse you damn frog!”

Gilbert slipped his hand away from Kiku’s noticing they were still holding on, to look over at the pair. He had to admit the other’s hands were quite soft _. So delicate for a male’s hand_. The Japanese felt his face heat up realizing that they had held each other’s hands a bit longer than usual but turned his attention to the Englishman and Frenchman arguing.

“Oh Arthur~ you don’t mean that.”

“Bullocks! I do! Your stupid good looking git self just tagged along to irritate me.”

“Mein gott, is Arthur drunk? He never admits Francis is good looking unless he’s drowned himself in alcohol.” Gilbert mumbled not even walking over still standing with Kiku and Alfred.

Alfred perked up and ran over to both males. Well, never mind.

“Hey Artie! Hey Francis!”

Gilbert facepalmed. Kiku just wanted to go and sit down in one of the empty tables away from the spectacle.

“Oh, you don’t know them do you?”

Kiku narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I do actually.”

Gilbert’s eyes slightly widened. “You _know_ them? How come I’ve never seen or heard of you?”

Kiku was unable to respond as both bickering figures started walking towards them and their voices became much louder. _Oh no._

“Why would _moi_ want to spend time with a _mouton noir_ like you?”

“What did you say you bloody FROG?!”

“Honhonhon it seems someone has selective hearing~”

Kiku sighed, whether they had finally established their relationship or not, he didn’t care. They had always just been with one another. If one was missing the other would immediately ask about said missing person. They strangely moved each other and everyone knew there was something obvious there, but Arthur Kirkland would never admit to it. Francis was more of the type who accepted it but didn’t bother commenting on it.

“Bounjour, _Kiku_ , Gilbert.”

The albino raised an eyebrow. Why had his friend just put a little more emphasis on the Japanese’s name?

“Konnichiwa, Francis-san.”

Francis rushed over to Kiku and held his hands up. “How have you been? Is Alfred treating you well? If he isn’t you could always come with _moi_.”

Arthur quickly came over and smacked the Frenchman.

“Ow! Is someone jealous~?” He asked while rubbing his head.

“You bastard, quit flirting with Kiku. He’s clearly not interested.”

Was Kiku the shiny new toy among people? Gilbert felt a bit for him.

“Hey Francis.” The albino intervened.

“Bounjour Gilbert~ How has the reception been so far?”

“Ah, it’s been pretty boring. I was just here to say hello to Elizabeta and Roderich.”

“I see you’ve met Kiku~”

“Hey Francis, what the hell—HEY YOU BLOODY GIT LET GO!” The Englishman was getting pulled away by the gleaming American.

“Artie Artie! Let’s go try out all the desserts!”

“Don’t call me THAT! You arse! Let go—Francis?!” The green eyed Englishman looked over to his French companion, but nothing.

Francis whistled and ignored the plea simply focused on the pair in front of him. Something was odd. Did he smell a possible _connection_?! Potential _love_ in the air?

“Uh, ja. I met Kiku. Why do you keep emphasizing his name like that?”

Kiku felt quite awkward between both men. He didn’t know what to say and Francis was always a little more touchy feely than he ever felt comfortable with.

“If you would excuse me, I’ll be going to get some snacks. It was a pleasure meeting you Gilbert-san. I’ll see you later Francis-san.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. He was a little disappointed but shrugged it off.

Francis waved goodbye. “Au revoir~”

“You’re interested in little Kiku aren’t you, Gilbert~?”

The albino laughed in response.

“Kesesese! I just met the guy! Sure he’s cute but—”

“See. That’s a start.”

“W-What?”

Gilbert sighed. It was just like Francis to be plotting something. He usually went along with his friend’s crazy mischief but this was about _him_. He wasn’t all that prepared. Besides, he had no clue if he even wanted to start anything with Kiku. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Oi, this is Elizabeta and Roderich’s wedding. If Roderich doesn’t kick us out, Elizabeta will if we cause too much—”

He was silenced by a simple finger against his lips. He narrowed his eyes over to Francis. The Frenchman was simply gazing over at the newlyweds.

“Oh, they look magnifique.”

“Francis, let’s just go get some drinks. I’m tired of standing around.” Gilbert said with a hint of impatience though Francis wouldn’t have noticed since he was ogling the pair.

Francis waved him off telling him to go him some fine quality wine seeing as Roderich always had equal quality taste.

Gilbert grumbled to himself. Everyone seemed too busy to even give him the time of day. Screw getting Francis his drink. He knew that he wasn't going to be drinking with him tonight anyway. He expected his loser friends to do this. Where was Mattie anyway?! He looked over at the table where the Canadian had been but nothing. That was odd. He looked over to Alfred and Arthur. They were singing, _oh no_. Arthur was already buzzed while Alfred just laughed at him or with him; it was hard to tell at that point. What kind of desserts were those?! Oh, there was Matthew. He was trying to take away the glass of scotch Arthur had in his hand.

 _Nevermind_ , thought Gilbert.

Was he really going to be drinking beer on his own? He actually chugged his beer filled mug and refilled. It wasn’t until he looked over at the nearest table. There he was again, _Kiku_. He was sitting on his own looking around drinking some sake. Gilbert smirked. He didn’t know why (it was probably a hint of beer or maybe he wanted to be daring because everything was so boring for him at the moment) but he walked over feeling a tad bit more confident.

“Hey Kiku.” He sat down on the seat next to the Japanese.

Kiku jumped up a bit.

“Woah, you okay? You seemed jumpy there.”

“Hai, gomen'nasai Gilbert-san I did not see you sit down.”

The albino smirked leaning his head onto his palm. “You must have been really focused on something else.”

There was a bit of silence until the smaller male broke it.

“You know some Japanese?” Kiku asked curiously.

“Ja. I studied it a bit back in Germany.”

Kiku’s expression became a bit more relaxed.

“How about you? Know any German?” The albino asked curiously this time.

And now Kiku leaned his head onto his palm as he took another sip from his sake.

“Yes, I do…though it isn’t as good…but I learned it.”

Both males smiled at one another their faces looking more relaxed as they chatted away. How oddly comfortable. It was probably that hint of alcohol but the fact Gilbert had never heard any mention of Kiku bothered him. Why had he not met this guy before?!

“Well, our home countries do have good history with one another.” Gilbert added on as he drank more from his mug.

“Yes they do. They are still in good terms with one another…”

There was silence once more but it wasn’t that awkward kind. It was a strange acknowledgement and agreement between them. Despite the beautiful music in the background and the chit chat, all they could notice was the nice warmth of the alcohol traveling down their throats, settling into their stomachs and the stares they gave each other. They both were smiling more than usual. From a distance if someone were to be watching, it’d look like two males shying away from one another or practically acting like maidens in love.

“They look like they’re flirting.” Elizabeta said giggling into Roderich’s chest.

The Austrian rolled his eyes. “Hopefully that idiot doesn’t ruin it.”

“ _Ohhh?_ You noticed it too?”

“N-No… I’m simply stating—”

“Hmmmm? My Roderich was worried about Gilbert messing up his chance?!” The green eyed brunette gasped.

“Elizabeta! Why would I—”

“ _Sure._ You’re not convincing me dear.”

“You’re impossible sometimes.”

“Hahaha!~ And yet you love me.”

“No arguments there.”

Roderich lifted his wife’s chin up to look at her smiling face. She was always so full of joy, so playful. She really was the opposite of him in that sense. She was his sun, his _muse_ , the one that brought out the better in him. And maybe even his softer side. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. She raised an eyebrow.

“Roderich?”

He leaned forward and softly locked lips with her. Her eyes widened at the sudden action but she soon reciprocated. It was a slow and tender kiss. A very much appreciated gesture of affection. Elizabeta smiled, feeling herself melt into it but laughing as well. She whispered an ‘ _I love you’_ to him which he returned shortly after.

The reception went on a few more hours as the night arrived. Kiku and Gilbert had purposefully been left alone by everybody else and the Japanese male suddenly mused. He was having interesting and random conversations with the albino and as fun as it was, where the heck was Alfred? He completely ditched him! He would definitely give his friend a scolding once he’d see him.

Yet what Kiku didn't know was that said American was across the room singing his lungs off.

“O! SAY CAN YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BY THE DAWN’S EARLY LIGHT! WHAT SO PROUDLY WE HAILED!~”

“Shut it you BLOODY GIT. Nobody wants to hear that from YOU. Besides, you bloody stole that song from us! From my people!”

“Wwwhat the heck?!” A slight slur was heard from the blue eyed male.

“Oh no… not this again.” Matthew sighed at Alfred and Arthur. Here it was again, the British versus Americans debate. He did not need that again. His family was just too much.

“VODKAAAAAAAA!~” A Russian by the name of Ivan interrupted the conversation. He instantly clung onto the bickering duo and suddenly everything died down between them. Complete and utter silence filled the air as they froze.

Arthur and Alfred both turned to Matthew with desperation clearly written over their faces. They could only gulp and internally scream in terror. Matthew used those wonderful invisibility powers of his to disappear. How handy they came in! No way in hell was he going to stick to Ivan! Why was he invited anyway?!

“We’re going to have fun, da?”

“D-D-Da...” Both Alfred and Arthur reluctantly said in unison.

“It’s great having friends!”

* * *

 

Kiku and Gilbert figured they would look for any familiar faces. Some people were leaving others were drunkingly holding one another. Elizabeta and Roderich were nose rubbing and feeding each other cake at the center of the room. Kiku couldn’t find Alfred at all and the blond was his ride home. Gilbert was just trying to find anybody who wasn’t too intoxicated and could keep up with a normal conversation.

“Hm, I actually have a question for you Kiku.” Gilbert looked over at the Japanese he was walking with.

Kiku noticed the sudden serious tone. “Yes Gilbert-san?”

“Well, would you like to hang out sometime with the awesome me—”

They then heard familiar voices.

“Feliciano! Don’t drink that. You don’t even like beer!”

 _Yes!_ A voice he recognized! He walked over with his own beer in hand and pulled Kiku along not really caring for his action.

“Lutz!” Gilbert said cheerfully leaning on his shoulder.

“Luddy! That’s not fair…they might have something I like here~ Oh hi Gilbert!” Feliciano lit up at seeing him.

“Hello bruder.” Ludwig responded.

“Nice to see you both sober.” Gilbert pulled Kiku over and put his arm over his neck casually while letting his fingers rest on the smaller male’s shoulder.

Kiku felt his face flush. That was a bit too much contact for him, sober or not.

“Gilbert-san… could you move your arm—”

“Hm? I cannot hear you. Speak up.”

Kiku frowned already annoyed. Before Kiku knew it, this man started teasing him left and right whenever he got the chance. It was frustrating and yet he couldn’t help and wonder why? Why was he so intrigued? His response was simply _“its fun seeing what faces you make. You look too composed. Let loose! That’s what the sake’s for! Kesesese!”_

“OH! You know Kiku too~ Kiku!” The Italian clung onto Kiku and nuzzled him.

“Ah!” The Japanese felt overwhelmed by the sudden attack of affection.

Gilbert couldn’t help but melt at the cute sight.

“Ja, just met him some hours ago. We’ve hit it off pretty well.”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiku’s flustered face. He yanked Feliciano off of him.

“Feliciano, let Kiku breathe.”

“Aw~ But Luddy, I missed him!”

“I missed you too Feliciano-kun but—”

Gilbert blocked out the rest of the conversation. He really wondered how in the world his friends knew Kiku but he hadn’t?! And he knew his brother! Why hadn't Ludwig ever mentioned him?!

“I assume my bruder has not given you a hard time Kiku?”

That got the albino’s attention.

“Hey Hey! I’ve been treating him with the utmost respect!”

“Oh?” Ludwig replied trying to believe in his older brother’s word.

“Yes, Gilbert-san is quite entertaining. Although he can be a bit too much when he intentionally teases me but I suppose that must be part of his charm. Though we have only spoken today he is very friendly.”

Ludwig looked over to Gilbert. He raised an eyebrow. While he knew his brother to be very playful and sometimes overwhelming but it was odd… Kiku didn’t look like someone who was annoyed. He looked almost amused.

“Huh. You’re the first to call it a charm. Others call it annoying.” The German said bluntly.

“LUTZ!?” Gilbert said feeling a bit hurt.

Ludwig sighed.

“Ve~ They’re great brothers. They get along really well! I didn’t know you’d be coming here Kiku!”

“Neither did I. Alfred-san suddenly invited me yesterday. He asked if I had anything to do and next thing I knew I was apparently at this wedding.”

Ludwig and Gilbert snorted in response to that.

“That sounds like Alfred.” The albino replied as he finished his mug of beer. He honestly lost count at how many he had within the hour. Good thing he could handle his beer.

They all suddenly heard Elizabeta scolding somebody and smacking them with god knows what.

“Mien gott… What did Francis do this time? I told him not to cause trouble.” Gilbert said while putting his hands over his head.

“He probably wanted some good photos of Miss Elizabeta or Mister Roderich!”

Both brothers and Kiku sighed in unison. There was a sudden loud speaker announcement.

“Alright my dear _FRIENDS_. The reception is OVER. Go home already or I’ll have to kick you out myself~! While I understand some of you are intoxicated beyond belief, the ones who can move and aren’t drunk as hell, leave please and thank you!”

The sound was cut off.

They all looked at one another. While they did not wish to feel Elizabeta’s wrath because in truth they were not drunk out of their minds, Kiku still had to find Alfred.

“I have to go look for Alfred-san. I came with him after all. It was quite fun seeing you all again but I must be leaving now—” Kiku bowed and started walking off without saying anymore.

“Hey, hold up Kiku.” Gilbert grabbed hold of the Japanese male’s arm stopping him in his tracks.

Kiku blushed this time feeling something inside him jump or skip. He wasn’t used to all that touching and let alone from an attractive person he just met. Wait, did Kiku internally admit that Gilbert was attractive? Why did Gilbert have to get so _physical_? He knew it wasn’t just directed at him but it was still strange. He was used to Alfred’s touches because in all honesty the American had been like that since day one and even demanded from Kiku that he kill away that shyness. He was a child on the inside and outside. Kiku had explained to Alfred that you couldn’t just simply get rid of a big part of your own character but of course the blue eyed male never truly understood.

Feliciano gave Ludwig a look. The German of course, oblivious to his companion’s look was pulled away from the pair.

“What is it Feliciano? Why did you pull me away from bruder and Kiku?”

“Ve~ Isn’t it obvious Luddy? Let’s keep walking.”

“Uh…”

“Oh, you’re so slow~”

“Feliciano! I’m keeping up with you in walking.”

“Not that silly Luddy! Gilbert likes Kiku!”

Ludwig took a moment to process what was said. He stopped walking. _His brother_? _Liked_ his friend Kiku? _What?_

“What makes you so sure?”

“Haven’t you noticed? He’s been paying extra attention to Kiku! And he just met him earlier today!”

Ludwig thought for a bit. “Hm, he’s probably being friendly.”

“I don’t think he’s just being friendly! If that were the case then why did he stop Kiku from looking for Alfred?”

“Uh… Alfred is probably intoxicated and he is probably worried Kiku won’t have a ride home?”

“But why worry about someone you just met?”

“My bruder is nice like that sometimes. If he really likes you.”

Feliciano opened his eyes and they gleamed. “See! You just said it!~ When he really likes someone!”

“Ja, but Feliciano that doesn’t mean he wants a relationship with Kiku.”

“Oh Luddy~ That comes later.”

“O-Okay but I’ll at least text my bruder to let him know we’re leaving.”

“Alright!~”

* * *

 

“Uhm, Gilbert-san? May I ask you for a favor?”

“Ja, go ahead.” Gilbert responded.

“May you let go of my arm?”

“Oh. Sorry sorry.” The albino released the other’s arm.

“Do you not wish for me to look for Alfred-san?”

“W-Well it’s not that.” Gilbert said avoiding eye contact. “I-I just…could I have your number?”

Kiku’s eyes widened at the sudden question.

“N-Nani?”

Gilbert laughed after hearing Kiku’s response. He had realized that the Japanese male would once in a while let out a tiny bit of his native tongue when he’d be flustered or confused. It was quite cute.

“Sorry if it’s too bold. I just really had good talks with you and I’d like to actually get to know more about you. Would you not like to know more about the awesome me?”

Kiku let out his muffled laughter. Gilbert’s face went a light shade of red.

“What is it?!”

“Sorry Gilbert-san. I feel the same. It was a pleasure speaking with you, even if you are a little _too_ bold for my taste. I’d be glad to exchange numbers.”

“I guess you’ll just have to get used to more awesomeness in your life.” Gilbert grinned in response.

Kiku smiled at the albino with rosy tinted cheeks. So maybe Kiku was way cuter than Gilbert had anticipated.

The wedding reception went more unexpected than Kiku had thought. He honestly just expected to stick to Alfred the whole time but then again the hyperactive male was always full of surprises. _Surprises that sometimes gave him headaches._ While his ride home and other friends were possibly intoxicated, he had made an interesting new friend. He wondered if he’d be able to truly handle someone like Gilbert. As for the albino, he couldn’t wait to actually spend more time with the Japanese male but in a different type of environment of course. Roderich and Elizabeta would certainly be happy for him, Roderich because of more privacy in his married life and Elizabeta well, because of her inner fujoshi.

“I told you Gilbert-san you needn’t accompany me. I’m simply looking for Alfred-san.”

“Ja, Ja. I know Kiku but just in case you can’t find him I could take you home.”

Kiku stopped in his tracks and Gilbert couldn’t really react quickly enough so he bumped straight into Kiku’s back. The shorter male turned around and looked at him.

“You drank.”

“So?”

“So you will not drive tonight.”

The albino wanted to laugh at how stern the smaller male said that but figured he’d save himself for the feistiness.

“Oh. Then just stay at my place if Alfred can’t be found.”

“Eh?”

“Yeah.”

Kiku scrunched up his face contemplating. He hadn’t really thought about that. Why did Alfred have to be so irresponsible? Before Kiku could say anymore they heard strange sounds coming from a nearby door that hadn’t exactly been locked properly. Curiosity really urged Gilbert and grabbed Kiku’s arm pulling him along.

“H-How are you so stupid, yet you bloody look so good.” Arthur’s words slurred.

“Are you flirting with me, amour~?” Francis whispered softly as he continued biting the tender flesh that was Arthur’s much exposed neck.

They were leaning against the corner wall of the storage room and Francis was trapping the other. Leaving a trail of kisses against his skin, Arthur moaned as Francis continued unbuttoning the other’s shirt, taking his feel, pinching those perky nipples that wanted his attention.

“Ah—! I hate you, you flirty frog…”

Francis gave a quick nibble at one of the erect nipples and a muffled moan escaped from the green eyed male.

“That’s not what your moans are telling me, _Arthur_. You know I only do this with you.” Francis ran his hands over the other’s now exposed chest and the Englishman could only squirm in sinful pleasure.

He had to grab onto anything, anything at all and quickly grabbed onto those blond curly strands of soft hair. How did Francis manage to make his hair look and feel so nice?!

“B-Bullocks!” He panted in response.

“I’m telling you the truth.” Francis said with his eyes having a hint of hurt on them. He grinded his tightened and trapped erection against Arthur’s only eliciting more moans from both parties.

Gilbert and Kiku gaped at the lewdness. The Japanese male was simply a live tomato. Gilbert couldn’t move. He had no idea how to process both his friends about ready to screw one another. It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever watched or read porn but dear lord that image. The Japanese male knew they had to leave as soon as possible. As much as the site itself was extremely indecent, part of him was aroused. Was he a voyeur?! Well, that whole question of whether Francis and Arthur were together or not—Kiku shook the thoughts out of his mind leaving the pair to continue on with their business.

“Gilbert-san.” Kiku whispered as the albino continued to lean into him. “Gilbert-san?”

Gilbert just stood there not reacting at all.

Kiku sighed. He pulled at his new friend’s arm trying to drag him away as best as he could and quietly closed the door. That night they didn't find Alfred, so Kiku spent the night at Gilbert's.


	2. Mutual Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I said I'd continue it anyway since I did want to at least go a bit further into this little predicament. I apologize if nothing REAL juicy happened but I have a tendency to like to take it slow and steady with these two sometimes... But this is actually the last chapter because I have other things I'm writing for them! I just like really HINTING and teasing. *Goes off to munch on cookies*

With a good moment of silence Gilbert had been on autopilot during the walk home with Kiku. He didn’t live too far from the location of the reception. He hoped that Francis and Arthur would get a good beating from Elizabeta, although Francis would have probably enjoyed that. He’d usually be happier for his French friend but damn, he wasn’t even getting some! Kiku was still wondering if he should have even accepted the invitation to his new friend’s house. He was already imposing on him as it was even if the albino offered.

He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole situation but after that minor freak out of finding their two friends about to eat each other alive, well, they didn’t want to stay any longer so looking for Alfred was out of the question. He’d give him a good ear full later.

“So… ”

Kiku looked over to Gilbert who had started speaking.

“That was—I mean—Arthur—Francis—I mean I figured they had sex whenever they were alone but—”

“Gilbert-san, are you alright? Do we need to stop for a while?”

The albino finally looked Kiku’s way and just laughed.

“Nein! We don’t. I’m fine. I just didn’t think I’d find myself turned on and traumatized at the same time from seeing Arthur so submissive towards Francis you know?”

The Japanese male kept his focus up ahead feeling his cheeks flushing.

“At least we are finally out of there.” Kiku said in attempt to steer away from that topic.

Gilbert nodded.

They had finally arrived at the albino’s apartment complex. Before stepping inside Kiku hesitated and stayed outside.

Already inside and kicking off his boots the albino looked towards the entrance to see the Japanese standing there. “What? Getting cold feet already? We’re not getting married so relax.” Gilbert teased.

The Japanese puffed up his cheeks and Gilbert noticed the tint of pink.

_Adorable_

“Pardon the intrusion.” Kiku stepped inside. “I still feel a little odd staying over at a new friend’s home—”

“Ja, ja. You wouldn’t let me drive and I wasn’t going to argue with a feisty person.” Gilbert waved it off.

“Excuse me?” Kiku followed Gilbert to the living room.

“Hm?” The albino stopped and turned around to face the Japanese male.

The shorter male stopped in his tracks and said sternly, “It would not have been wise! Gilbert-san please tell me you do not do such reckless things…”

For a moment the look of honest concern in Kiku’s eyes made Gilbert blink a few times. Was someone actually giving a crap about him? How _odd_. He was used to receiving these lectures from Elizabeta, but no one else really. That was the first time all night where the Japanese’s onyx eyes had a small spark in them. Something natural, there wasn’t a façade for that brief moment. The silence made Kiku nervous but he kept his stern stare on Gilbert letting him know he was serious.

The albino leaned in closer to the Japanese’s ear. Kiku could only stay frozen in shock. Gilbert whispered, _“I didn’t think someone I just met hours ago would be so concerned over someone like me”._

Kiku’s blush came on at full force right then and there because part of it was true, he tried not to really concern himself with strangers but Kiku knew he would genuinely be worried over a _friend_. Whether or not Gilbert noticed, the Japanese male did pay attention to his mannerisms and his way of thinking during their conversations and time spent at the reception. While it was true that they had only spoken that day he at least had a decent idea of how Gilbert was and knew he was a good person. Kiku shut his eyes closed. Was Gilbert flirting though? Why now of all times? Was it because they were alone? He must have still been buzzed or something of the sort (which was the only logical excuse Kiku told himself).

It wasn’t until he felt a strong ruffling of his hair and chuckling. Kiku opened his eyes to see a smiling albino. He had a very nice smile if the shorter male said so himself.

“Come on Kiku, you need to lighten up! No need to be serious right now. You’re my guest here. Make yourself at home.”

The ruffling of his hair, though it was bothersome and the Japanese didn’t exactly appreciate it, it also somehow made him feel a bit more welcomed. It lightened the mood. Was he starting to open up? But he never really reacted this badly to Alfred’s gestures. This was very confusing because it really made no sense to him.

Kiku’s flush stayed on his face and he knew it was not the alcohol anymore because he was able to sober up during their walk. Gilbert’s eyes were on him again, those crimson red eyes that honestly looked like they could see directly through him with no effort at all. Kiku nervously slapped Gilbert's hand away and turned around walking towards the doorway again.

“Oi, oi! Kiku! Where are you going?”

“I wish to be alone for a while Gilbert-san. Please respect my request.”

And with that the Japanese closed the door and disappeared.

Gilbert felt a bit hurt yet confused as to why Kiku reacted that way. Then the thought struck him. He realized that as much as he wanted to get to know Kiku, the Japanese didn’t seem too fond of physical contact. The albino sighed as he took a seat on his living room couch. He figured he’d have a talk with Kiku when he got back. Day one of a new friendship and he already screwed up?

A good thirty minutes passed and Kiku managed to come back feeling much more relaxed. He was thankful the door had been kept unlocked. He would be certain to apologize to the albino. Wow, day one and he had already apologized multiple times? It was like they were meant to be a beautiful disaster. As Kiku made his way inside he took off his shoes and noticed a pair of slippers. Had Gilbert laid them out for him? The albino was oddly thoughtful. Kiku smiled while slipping them on and walking over to the living room.

The first thing he noticed was a snoring Gilbert on the couch with no blankets.

“How careless, Gilbert-san. You will catch a cold.” Kiku muttered.

He saw some blankets on a nearby chair and grabbed one to put it over his snoozing friend. As soon as the blanket touched Gilbert an arm wrapped around Kiku and pulled him in. The Japanese’s head was now buried into the albino’s chest. He squirmed and struggled to wake Gilbert up. Who in the world had such an odd reflex?! Why did he only meet odd people?! Kiku did the only thing he found logical and started poking the sleeping figure’s sides.

Gilbert found himself waking up with laughter. As soon as he felt something that was clung onto his torso he realized it was Kiku. The Japanese immediately let go and stared unamused at the albino.

“Uhhh…” Gilbert found himself flushing and apologizing. “Sorry Kiku! _Mein gott_ how embarrassing…” He put his hands over his head.

Well, Kiku thought it was nice to have the roles reversed for a change.

“I-It’s alright Gilbert-san but that’s quite an odd reflex.”

“Ah, ja… Sometimes when I drink my good ol’ beer, it relaxes me too much.”

Kiku raised an eyebrow. “Then it makes you want to hold something in your sleep?”

“J-Ja…” Gilbert blushed in embarrassment, but Kiku couldn’t find himself to be bothered at all.

It was actually very adorable to see this side of his new friend instead of his usual confident aura.

“I believe we have much more in common than I originally thought Gilbert-san.” Kiku said with a small smile.

The albino blinked a few times in confusion.

* * *

 

The morning came fairly quickly and Kiku ended up sleeping on the floor with some blankets Gilbert had offered him. He originally was offered Gilbert’s bed but Kiku declined and requested the living room floor. The albino frowned and suggested the couch, but in reality the Japanese male was used to the traditional futons from Japan. They both eventually came to an understanding and Kiku got his way. While it was still quite early Gilbert had finished showering and was frantically looking for his high knee boots. He wondered where he’d left them and remembered they were in the living room from when he dozed off last night.

Kiku was surprisingly still sound asleep. He was known to be a morning person due to his daily cleaning, but sleep struck him much harder that night. Gilbert had finally found the boots he was looking for but stopped and directed his attention to a sleeping Kiku. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable, and so soft while he slept on his side in a bundle of blankets. His dark strands of hair were tempting to touch as well. The image itself was so endearing. The only times he ever really stopped whatever he was doing to look at something cute (which was totally Feliciano) was usually when the cheerful Italian was around. Ludwig was one lucky man!

Gilbert wondered if he really was interested in Kiku. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the whole package. But he surely did want to keep seeing him. He knew that once the Japanese would leave he’d feel a bit lonely. Okay, not _a bit_ , he’d be _really_ lonely. Reality just hit and part of him wanted to make an excuse to keep Kiku around for just one more day. The albino bit his lip as he mused. He wondered… he put his boots aside and hovered over the sleeping figure. He wondered what sort of person Kiku was. What he did in his spare time. Did he work? Go to school? Why was he so curious? Was he really that lonesome? Did Kiku already have a significant other? No-No-No, why would he stay over if that was the case? Gilbert’s brain was turning to mush.

Kiku on the other hand was sleeping very comfortably until he felt a very fresh drop of water fall on his cheek. The smell of fresh cherry shampoo filled his senses and he felt his eyes inevitably open. Gilbert had suddenly noticed the Japanese was no longer sound asleep and internally cursed himself. Why was he hovering over Kiku like a creeper? And with nothing but a towel around his waist? To the albino’s surprise Kiku stared right at him with a neutral expression, no wide eyes, no flustered expression. He wasn’t sure if he should have been relieved or have been worried. Maybe he was still half asleep?

Gilbert’s eyes widened on reflex and he immediately backed away. Kiku’s heart rate had reached maximum acceleration thank you very much. He had just mastered the art of neutrality, though he had to admit that it didn’t work all the time, especially with someone like Gilbert who caught him off guard too many times. He supposed the albino had the advantage since they hadn’t yet gotten to know each other’s comfort zones.

“Gilbert-san?” Kiku lifted himself up off the floor and sat in seiza position as he rubbed his eyes.

While the sight of an embarrassed and nervous Gilbert was entertaining to Kiku, him being shirtless was a little too _distracting_.

“H-Hey Kiku! Sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s quite alright I was just wondering why you were watching me sleep. I must admit you Westerners have very odd interests.” 

Gilbert scratched his head. “Ah… yeah. Uhm, how did you sleep?” 

“I slept well, thank you very much for your hospitality. If I may ask did you just shower?”

“Ja, I did.” 

Kiku continued staring at the well-toned albino. He couldn’t help it; Gilbert really was attractive but he eventually caught himself and felt completely inappropriate. Sudden shame washed over him. Was he losing his manners?! The albino noticed the Japanese simply eyeing him and part of himself felt proud. It was nice to be admired for certain _assets_. Gilbert smirked in response and Kiku looked away embarrassed. Ah, there was that pesky openness on his emotions. The Japanese honestly _hated_ it. He was losing his touch! 

“Like what you see?” Gilbert snickered.

“I don’t know what it is that you are referring to.” When Kiku finally turned to look again Gilbert was suddenly by his side, at eye level and the Japanese felt himself jump almost falling back on his bottom.

“Hey, be careful.” The albino lightly held one of his arms. 

“Gilbert-san. Please put some clothes on.” Kiku said softly looking down at the floor. 

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “You’re really bothered by me like this?”  
  
He leaned much closer towards Kiku, invading his personal space yet again.

“Why won’t you at least look at me—” Gilbert suddenly stopped talking along with any other action. 

It caught Kiku off guard as well, especially when the other let go of his arm.  
  
"S-Sorry" Gilbert whispered.  
  
Kiku blinked as he still didn’t look up at the other.  
  
"I can tell you're pretty uncomfortable. I’m honestly bad at this."  
  
Kiku was a bit surprised at that. He hadn't expected the albino to comment like that.  
  
"You need to tell me these things if I'm going to be getting to know you more. Tell me when I’m making you uncomfortable or when I'm sucking at being an actual friend. Don’t be afraid to speak up. I notice that I get ahead of myself with you because you're so—" He chuckled, his hot breath hit Kiku's nose. The Japanese wondered what the albino was going to say but Gilbert just skipped over it. "I-I just, I'm sorry okay? I'll be more considerate."  
  
Kiku finally looked up to meet Gilbert's face. The look of hurt and regret, the Japanese felt sorry. He had never been confronted in that manner though... It was very different and wondered if friends even had those types of experiences with one another. Westerners were truly something else.  
  
"I should be apologizing as well Gilbert-san."  
  
A look of brief confusion was on the albino's face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I did not tell you how I felt."  
  
"True. But I can usually catch on to people's body language."  

 _And I chose to ignore it’_ , thought Gilbert but he chose not to say so.  
  
A smile crept up on the Japanese.  
  
"I suppose something must have stolen your attention then if you claim to be such an expert at reading others."  
  
Gilbert smirked and wanted to say, _"yeah your smart mouth"_ but held his tongue.  
  
"No one is perfect. Not even the awesome me." 

Kiku let out a good laugh.

  
One thing Gilbert figured he was good at was making Kiku laugh. He wasn’t sure if the other usually laughed or not but it still made him feel confident.  
There was a sudden knock at the door interrupting their moment. Gilbert told Kiku to go get it while he went to put on a shirt and a pair of pants. The Japanese simply nodded and did as he was told. When he opened it, it was none other than Elizabeta and Roderich. He graciously greeted them and led them inside while closing the door. He imagined the couple to have been out of the country by now on a far away honeymoon. They took seats on one of the couches while Kiku rushed over and folded up the blankets that were on the floor. 

“I was surprised to see you answer the door Kiku!” The green eyed brunette said cheerfully. 

“Ah, sorry. Gilbert-san is getting dressed.” 

Roderich coughed in response and Elizabeta’s eyes had a sudden spark to them. It quite scared Kiku if he were to be honest. 

“D-Dressed? My my Kiku, you moved fairly quickly~” Elizabeta teased. 

Kiku’s eyes widened and he wanted to protest.

“Um… I believe you have the wrong idea.” 

“Hmm~ Do I now?” 

“Yes! You are mistaken Elizabeta-san! I was asleep in the living room and Gilbert-san slept in his room last night. He was showering before you two got here.” 

The green eyed brunette pouted with an obvious look of disappointment. “Aw, I see…” 

Roderich cleared his throat and spoke. “Did he at least treat you with hospitality?” 

Kiku nodded. “He has been a kind host.” 

“He better be!” Elizabeta replied.

“I do not wish to come off as rude with this, but I assumed both of you would be off on a honeymoon of some sort?” 

The brunette giggled. “It’s no problem Kiku. You worry too much. We leave later on in the evening and Gilbert told us to come by in the morning to pick up Roderich’s gift.” 

“I still don’t understand why the dolt couldn’t have brought it to the reception.” 

Elizabeta sighed at her husband’s response. “I think he wanted to see us before we left.” 

“This is why he needs to talk to more people.”

“He has friends Roderich. They just all live a bit too far.”

Kiku listened into the conversation between the pair and as time went on he realized Gilbert and him really did have a lot in common—two lonely people becoming friends. How humorous.

“I too know what that is like. The only real friend I spend time with is Alfred-san.” Kiku surprised himself with his own response. He hadn’t expected himself to intervene into the conversation.

Elizabeta and Roderich turned to Kiku giving him a look of sympathy. The Japanese felt the need to explain himself.

“Ah, I’m quite alright with it. I am used to being alone.”

“But you and Gilbert are friends now. You don’t have to be alone.” Elizabeta said in an understanding tone. “Besides Kiku, I can tell he has taken a liking to you.” She giggled.

“Elzabeta, I don’t think Kiku wants that sort of _attention_.”

“Oh Roderich, you’re so naïve when it comes to body language.”

The Austrian raised an eyebrow at his wife. He knew he’d never understand her sixth sense for those odd things and he honestly didn’t ever want to comprehend. Kiku simply ignored the comment about body language. He was starting to see how close of a friendship Gilbert and Elizabeta had.

“Gilbert-san is an interesting person. I would quite enjoy getting to know more about him.”

“Pssst Kiku. If you need more info I got you!” Elizabeta winked and Kiku suddenly felt his face flush.

_Why?!_

“Hey losers, what kind of info are you trying to bribe Kiku with?” Gilbert said as he walked in with a tray of cups filled with tea and cookies.

Elizabeta pouted. “Oh it’s none of your concern! You sure took your sweet time.”

“It was Elizabeta's idea. I’d rather not get involved.”

Gilbert chuckled as he set down the tea and cookies.

“Oh? Looks like you know proper etiquette Gilbert.” The Austrian said sounding quite surprised.

Gilbert’s eye twitched at the comment. “Ja. Of course the awesome me can do this much.”

He took a seat next to Kiku on the couch while Roderich and Elizabeta were sitting on the couch across from them. Elizabeta continued making strange signals at Kiku and the Japanese looked away from her. He had no clue on what to even ask about! _Wait, wait, no._ He wouldn’t ask someone else. If he was really curious about his new friend he’d ask Gilbert himself.

“So what exactly did you have for me that you couldn’t even bring to the reception?”

Gilbert threw the neatly wrapped present at Roderich. It ended up hitting the Austrian on his face or better yet his glasses as the gift fell to the floor. Elizabeta muffled a laugh and asked her husband if he was alright. Kiku held back his laughter because it would have been rude to openly laugh at another.

Gilbert whistled. “Wow Roddy you suck! Kesesese!”

“Please shut your mouth.” The Austrian rubbed his face and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance eying the gift. “I suddenly don’t want to open this.”

Gilbert shrugged. “Suit yourself. I just figured you’d like it and you could share it with Elizabeta too. You don’t have to open it here. Just let me know if you at least liked it when you do.”

Roderich and Elizabeta blinked in unison and looked at each other. Kiku smiled at Gilbert’s kind gesture to the pair. He could tell that even if he didn’t exactly have such a strong connection with Roderich, he cared enough to maintain a friendship with the Austrian. Gilbert's eyes looked over making eye contact with Kiku. They stared at one another for a good few seconds until Elizabeta spoke breaking the silence.

“Oh, did you ever contact Alfred, Kiku?”

Kiku looked over at the green-eyed brunette. “No. I should actually do so right now. I never got the chance. I apologize, I must step out.”

“Ah you can just walk into my room. Just go straight ahead and it’ll be on the right of the hall.” Gilbert pointed.

The Japanese bowed and took his leave.

“Hmm, you and Kiku sure have gotten comfortable.” Elizabeta smiled.

“Mhm. He’s a nice guy.”

“Think you’ll be seeing him more often?” The green eyed female asked wanting a little more feedback.

“You haven’t messed anything up yet have you?” Roderich intercepted.

Gilbert sighed. “You guys sure are curious aren’t you? Planning out my future huh?”

“Oh come on Gilbert! This is good stuff! I totally see the compatibility there.” The female said excitedly.

“ _Elizabeta._ We just met yesterday at your wedding reception no less.” Gilbert said unamused.

“So? You act like you have to know someone for years to have a great relationship. Gilbert, the fact he even spent the night with you is amazing! Kiku’s not as easy to open up. Plus you seem to _liiiiike_ him.”

The albino raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“You should know Elizabeta has a variety of sources Gilbert.” The Austrian said while taking a whiff of his tea and sipping it shortly afterward. “Hm, I much prefer coffee but this will do.”

Gilbert scrunched up his face. “Don’t drink it then you arsch—”

Elizabeta shushed Gilbert before he could finish his sentence.

“I never said I wouldn’t. If it wasn’t good I wouldn’t have even touched it.”

“Shush you two!”

“How do you know Kiku all of a sudden Elizabeta?” Gilbert asked curiously.

“A little birdie by the name of Alfred F. Jones likes to really talk when drunk.”

“Ha! Now that you mention it, how did the cleaning up at the reception go?”

“Terrible.” Roderich replied.

“Interesting!” Elizabeta said right after.

“Uhhh” Gilbert was at loss for words.

“Arthur and Francis had the best time ever.” Elizabeta winked and it all came back to him.

“Mein gott… those two.”

“Haha! I got some nice aftermath photos.”

“Elizabeta, forget I asked.” Gilbert said with a horrified expression.

“Oh come on Gilbert, don’t be such a light weight. Besides, I think Ivan took a little liking to Alfred. Seems some lonely people are starting to find partners.”

“Stop trying to be a cupid please.” The albino muttered.

“Ha! I never said it in terms of a romantic relationship. You know Ivan just wants more friends.”

“I hadn’t even run into him, thank goodness.” Gilbert said counting his blessings.

“While I’m sure talking about last night is entertaining, I believe our friend Kiku is panicking.” The Austrian interrupted.

Gilbert and Elizabeta both stopped talking and heard the Japanese raising his voice. They also heard Alfred on the other line.

“Is he using speakerphone?” The albino asked.

“Hell yes! We don’t even have to try to eavesdrop!”

Roderich and Gilbert sighed in unison.

_“Alfred-san! Can you hear me now? Is your phone malfunctioning?”_

_“I can hear you better now I think. So whaddya say?”_

_“I said I slept over at Gilbert-san’s. I did not want him to drive.”_

_A loud chuckle was heard._

_"Oh ya slept over his place? Damn you guys hit it off REALLY well Keeks! I'm glad for you! Finally getting out of your shell huh? It took me months to get you to come over and spend the night at my place! Lucky Gil!"_

Elizabeta smirked over at her friend. Gilbert would be lying if he said he hadn’t felt special at hearing that.

_"A-A-Alfred-san, no! You misunderstood!"_

_“Eh? I misunderstood?”_

_“Yes, we don’t know each other that well after all.”_

_“But Keeks, ya stayed over at the guy’s place. It means you must have trusted him to some extent. You over think too much. Or do you have to be buzzed more often?”_

_“No…”_

_"Right! Alright well, I have to let you go! I'm going over to Francis's place to meet up with Arthur and Mattie! Have fun with Gil! Peace!"_

_“A-Alfred-san?”_

Kiku sighed and walked out of the room. When he entered the living room he noticed Gilbert’s neutral expression and Elizabeta was doing the gleaming eyes thing again. Roderich was simply munching on his cookie.

“How did it go Kiku?” Elizabeta asked, deciding to take one for the team.

“Ah, Alfred-san seemed busy. He simply told me to enjoy myself.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Gilbert here will definitely keep you company! We actually have to go now.”

“Oh, so soon?” Kiku said with a hint of surprise.

Elizabeta and Roderich got up off the couch.

“Yes dear, you were on the phone for a while. I’m sure Alfred didn’t tell you the reason he never went back to you last night though. So I’ll just tell you that a certain Russian had him occupied.”

Kiku felt a chill down his spine.

“Ivan-san…?”

“Yup! Well, it was great getting to see you again Kiku! We definitely will be seeing each other more often.”

Kiku tilted his head a little.

“Well you and Gilbert are friends now. I assume I’d be able to catch you more often.”

The Japanese male smiled. “Yes, certainly.”

Gilbert looked over at Kiku a bit taken back. He’d be seeing Kiku more often?

“That is if Gilbert-san would have me over again.”

Elizabeta and Roderich smiled.

“I’m sure he would, right Gilbert?” Elizabeta gave a _look_ to her friend.

The albino snapped out of his reverie. “Ah, ja! Of course, Kiku.”

Kiku wondered if the other was alright or was simply responding that way to please Elizabeta. He hadn’t seemed so certain.

The green eyed brunette and the Austrian said their goodbyes while Gilbert and Kiku wished them a happy honeymoon. Roderich also said he’d be sure to let him know of the gift once he’d open it. Gilbert just thought he was being mean on purpose because of the incident in the living room.

“Not my fault he’s a sore loser.” Gilbert huffed as he closed the door.

Kiku let a small smile show on his face.

“Soo… I was wondering if you’d like to hang out a bit more you know, before I take you home? We could grab a bite to eat or something.”

The Japanese mused for a bit which frankly made Gilbert nervous.

“Why not take me home now?”

That wasn’t exactly what Gilbert had expected to hear. It honestly sort of stung. Was he that unbearable to hang out with? Then again, he did make Kiku uncomfortable those few times yesterday.

“S-Sure… I wouldn’t want to hang out with me either.” Gilbert laughed sarcastically.

Kiku raised an eyebrow. “I think you have the wrong idea Gilbert-san.”

“Not really. I made you uncomfortable didn't I?”

“Yes but—”

“See? I’m sorry Kiku. I’ll just go get my keys and we can be on our way.”

“Gilbert-san.”

“What?”

“Please let me finish my sentence.” The Japanese said looking upset. “While you make me uncomfortable it’s only because I am not accustomed to the same things you are. You have not disrespected me. You are a kind person and I appreciate your hospitality.” The Japanese grabbed Gilbert’s hand. This surprised the albino a bit but didn’t resist the gentle gesture. “The only reason I would like to go home would be to freshen up and do my daily chores. I am still wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Then once I am done I would most certainly not mind spending time with you.” Kiku said with a smile.

And that was enough to kill off whatever other doubt Gilbert had. The albino felt his face flush and he looked away. Kiku still held up his hand.

“Gilbert-san?”

“You know, if you ever thought I was bold, what you just did was pretty damn good.”

Kiku immediately let go of the albino’s hand. “Ahh gomen gomen! I did not mean to be so rude!”

Gilbert laughed at the sudden flustered nature. “Kiku, it’s alright. I’m glad you said that. I thought you probably didn’t want to see me anymore let alone be my friend.”

“Why would I not?” The Japanese male asked a bit puzzled by that response.

It was now or never. If he doubted whatever it was that he wanted from Kiku, well after their short adventure he realized he definitely wanted to date him if the other ever gave him a chance. Gilbert suddenly closed the space them and cupped Kiku’s face. The Japanese male’s puzzled expression soon turned even more puzzled than it was before, almost with a hint of panic.

“Because, I _like_ you and I want to know more about you.”

Kiku’s face reddened and he was speechless.

“Sorry, was that too straight forward?” Gilbert said trying not to blush but his cheeks couldn’t stop the red shade from appearing.

Kiku noticed this and realized Gilbert was just as embarrassed.

“I-I like you too Gilbert-san. I would also like to know more about you.” The Japanese said this in an extremely soft tone with a slight stutter that the albino had to lean in closer.

“R-Really?”

Kiku nodded.

“Yes! I am AWESOME.”

The Japanese laughed again and Gilbert wrapped an arm around him pulling him in closer.

“Sorry Kiku, I know you’re not used to this but, I just want to stay like this for a bit before I take you home.”

Kiku stayed completely still, trying to calm his heart rate down. He could still smell the cherry scent from Gilbert’s hair even if it was only shampoo, and he could feel Gilbert’s strong arms embracing him. It actually was very _comforting_... Maybe he could get used to it. He then felt the albino rest his head on Kiku. The Japanese furrowed his eyebrows. Never mind about getting used to it.

“Gilbert-san are you trying to make me feel shorter?”

“Huh? No.”

Kiku huffed.

_How adorable_

When they finally broke apart it was due to a text message from Elizabeta.

_‘I know you’re probably enjoying your time with sweet Kiku, but I just thought I’d do you a favor in boosting your ego! Just letting you know, Kiku doesn’t really laugh at anything or anyone. It’s actually quite a challenge so a golden star to you for making him laugh! – E.E.’_

When Gilbert finished reading the text his lips curved into a smile.

“Is everything alright, Gibert-san?” Kiku asked with a hint of curiosity.

“Ja. Everything’s great. Elizabeta just wanted to see if we were doing well.”

“Oh.”

“So let’s get you home? You’ll have to give me the directions. You don’t live too far right?”

“It’s only about an hour drive. I apologize if that’s too much?”

“Only an hour? Wow that’s nothing. We’ll get there quick. We’re just going to have to walk back to my car since _someone_ didn’t let me drive.” He teased.

Kiku scoffed. “I saved your life Gilbert-san. That would have been irresponsible.”

Gilbert laughed in return. “Nonsense. I would not have died. I wasn’t drunk.”

“Alcohol lowers ones inhibitions and makes people get into more trouble. If you are trying to impress me do it by not risking your life, thank you.”

“Ohhh? So I’m allowed to impress you?”

Kiku quickly regretted saying that.

“Ah Gilbert-san, I meant—”

“Alright then. I’ll definitely show you how awesome I TRULY AM!”

The shorter male sighed in defeat.

That day they did end up seeing one another, but Gilbert instead spent the day at Kiku’s helping him clean. It was interesting and rare seeing a traditional Japanese styled home. Kiku learned a lot more about Gilbert, like how he also had a love for manga and Japanese pastries along with cleanliness. Gilbert learned that he and Kiku had similar interests as well. As for the dating part, they’d get there sooner or later. After all, Elizabeta was never wrong with her predictions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I wanted to make them kiss, but I figured I wouldn't because I wanted to at least give off the message that it is not okay to just go ahead and kiss someone when you're trying to make a good name for yourself! Lol. Gilbert's trying to get to know Kiku and vice versa. I don't think Kiku would have been A-Okay with Gilbert suddenly kissing him. As for holding him I had to.... I needed some COMFORT okay? If my OTP doesn't at least hug I will pull a tantrum and I didn't want to continue this any further because I honestly do believe the simple gestures are just as meaningful in a relationship. Of course they hadn't further discussed dating and what not but you know with time they'll just say they were in a relationship all along ;D! Those dorks. 
> 
> If you read this then thank you very much! *cracks knuckles* So my next fic will definitely be sexier. Ahem, good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually want to write a second part to this because I think it'd be fun and I'd love to sort of explain what happened to everybody HAHA. I'm debating it. I'll see~ I wasn't joking on writing more Prupan. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! Oh yeah, as for me using their native languages for basic words I apologize if that bothered anyone??? I just like it to add to the character. 
> 
> Ehh and I also felt I should have incorporated more into their talk but I left it to the imagination. Ah well. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this. Alright PEACE.


End file.
